Problem: If $x \boxdot y = 3x-8y$ and $x \oslash y = 3y+3$, find $(5 \boxdot -2) \oslash -6$.
Solution: We don't need to find $5 \boxdot -2$ because $x \oslash y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \oslash -6$ $ x \oslash -6 = (3)(-6)+3$ $ \hphantom{x \oslash -6} = -15$.